mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Полёт к финишу
Русская стенограмма= :Чирайли: Сегодня у нас два особенных гостя, с очень особенным заявлением! Все пони, поприветствуйте главу Эквестрийских игр, Мисс Харшвинни! :Мисс Харшвинни: Спасибо. Я уверена, вы все знаете про Эквестрийские игры, где пони всей страны соревнуются за победу в различных спортивных соревнованиях. А теперь, у вас, самых маленьких, тоже будет шанс поучаствовать в этом важном и необыкновенном событии. :Радуга Дэш: издалека Да ладно! Переходите к самому интересному! :Ученики: и ахают :Радуга Дэш: Именно так! Всё, что нужно сделать,— это продемонстрировать Мисс Харшвинни самый классный, самый зрелищный, самый крутой номер, и вы поедете на игры! Итак, кто из пони станут счастливцами?! :Даймонд Тиара: Это должна быть я! :Аура: Может, я! :Скуталу: Может быть, мы! :Снипс и Снэйлс: Может, мы! :скрип :стук :Снипс: Эй! А это возможно! : :Радуга Дэш: Итак, победившая команда понесёт флаг Понивилля на Эквестрийских играх! Оо, вы будете в восторге! :Мисс Харшвинни: Мисс Дэш, не потрудитесь ли вы сдерживать ваши порывы энтузиазма? А теперь, позвольте рассказать правила. Вы сформируете четыре команды. Каждая команда придумает собственный номер выноса флага. Будет оценивается грация, стиль и оригинальность каждой пони. Существует сложная система подсчетов очков, которую я придумаю в ближайшие время. А сейчас... :Радуга Дэш: Давайте отложим подробности на потом. Скажите им самое важное! Кто будет судить! в свисток Вот именно! Я! А вы знаете, почему меня выбрали в жюри? Угадайте, кто нёс флаг Клаудсдейла, когда она была ещё жеребёнком? Я! Никогда этого не забуду... я ворвалась на стадион, расправив крылья, флаг трепетал на ветру. Я выполняла такие трюки с флагом, каких ни одна пони не видела раньше, ни потом! :стук :Мисс Харшвинни: Будьте профессиональны, мисс Дэш. Я настаиваю. Если вы хотите сохранить свою работу судьи, вы должны вести себя профессионально и контролировать эмоции! Надеюсь, я абсолютно понятно и доходчиво объясняю? :Радуга Дэш: Да, мисс Харшвинни. «Профессионализм» — моё второе имя. Радуга Профессионализм Дэш. :Мисс Харшвинни: Хмм! Что ж, через три дня, Мисс Дэш сопроводит всех участвующих пони в Кристальную империю, где вы продемонстрируете свои номера мне и другим судьям, которые будут судить вас очень профессионально. :Радуга Дэш: Кхм-кхм. Да. Совершенно верно. А вы тем временем тренируйтесь усердно, потому что церемония открытия — самое важное, что когда-либо случится в вашей юной жизни! Но я уверена, вы готовы к трудностям. И я тоже! О-го... Кхм-кхм... Встретимся завтра после уроков ровно в пятнадцать часов. И вы покажете мне свою программу выноса флага. Я пошла. Профессионально. Видите, как профессионально? :Мисс Харшвинни: Э. Пони, и самое важное: в своей программе вы должны показать, что для вас значит ваш город. Пусть Понивилль вами гордится. Работайте как следует, будьте смелыми, поразите меня. Это всё! :звонок :разговаривают :Скуталу: Ну что скажете: мы выйдем с шикарным номером и победим? :Эппл Блум: Я бы сказала, это здорово! :Крошка Бель: Но есть одна проблема! Могу поспорить, все пони в классе планируют участвовать! :Скуталу: Слушайте. Какая-то пони из нашего класса понесёт этот флаг, так что это вполне можем быть мы! Искатели вы в деле или вы в деле? Лично я в деле! :Эппл Блум: И я! :стук :Крошка Бель: Я с вами! :Скуталу: Пони-победитель должен показать, что в Понивилле самое важное, так? :Эппл Блум и Крошка Бель: Так! :Скуталу: А что в Понивилле особенного? Это... это... Точно! Это место, где разные виды пони дружно живут вместе! :Эппл Блум: Земные пони, как я! :Крошка Бель: Единороги, как я! :Скуталу: И пегасы, как я! Значит, нам нужно придумать, как показать это в выступлении. :Крошка Бель: Нам нужен план. :Эппл Блум: И много работать! :Скуталу: И тренироваться без устали! Но поверьте мне; хоть мы маленькие пони, но сердцем мы сильны, как большие пони! :Искатели': Оа! :стук :'Искатели': Оу! :шлепок :'Даймонд Тиара': Если ''это всё, на что вы способны, мы точно победим. :Сильвер Спун: У нас уже запланирован самый превосходный номер. :Даймонд Тиара: Он однозначно раздавит все остальные — именно раздавит. :Скуталу: Но мы победим! И у нас есть... :Сильвер Спун: Это да. Но знаешь, чего у вас нет? :Даймонд Тиара и Сильвер Спун: Отличительных знаков! Пустышки, пустышки, пустышки! :Эппл Блум: А как это относится к выносу флага? :Сильвер Спун: Просто немыслимо, что Понивилль будут представлять пони без отличительных знаков. :Даймонд Тиара: А у нас, конечно, уже есть наши отличительные знаки. Так что мы знаем, кто пробежит почётный круг. :Скуталу: Слушайте вы обе! С отличительным знаками или без, но вот увидите! Искатели будут нести флаг на играх. :Сильвер Спун: Пусть победят сильнейшие пони! :Скуталу: Поехали! :Радуга Дэш: Покажите, на что способны, Искатели знаков отличия, и сделайте это хорошо! :Скуталу: Даже не сомневайся, покажем! :Сильвер Спун: Мы это придумали все втроём. Да, ещё пока не идеально. :Даймонд Тиара: Посмотрим, как эти «Мечтатели» знаков отличия покажут свой жалкий номер. :Сильвер Спун: Они провалятся с треском! :Даймонд Тиара и Сильвер Спун: хихикают :Скуталу: С незапамятных времён, в одном городе удивительных удивительностей, жили бок о бок три вида пони! :Эппл Блум: Мы земные пони! :Крошка Бель: Мы единороги! :Скуталу: Мы пегасы! Город, где царит дружба,— это наш дом. Встречайте на стадионе флаг того места, которое мы любим больше всего! :Искатели: Понивилль навсегда! :Скуталу: Мы его ещё отрабатываем. Ну? Что скажешь? :Радуга Дэш: Это было потря... себя Так стоп. Надо оставаться спокойной, хладнокровной и собранной. вслух Давая спокойную, трезвую оценку... Постойте. Вы это только вчера придумали?! Это, это...себя Профессионализм, Дэш, контролируй эмоции! вслух В целом, это было... как бы... быстро В целом, неплохо. Продолжайте работать. У вас может получиться. Мне пора! :Эппл Блум: Думаете, ей понравилось? :Крошка Бель: Честно говоря, я не уверена. :Скуталу: Вы слышали! Если продолжать работать, у нас может получиться! Значит, продолжаем работать! Рысью, пони! :Даймонд Тиара: Ты это видела?! Мне не верится, что я это говорю. Но они могут выиграть! :Сильвер Спун: Как же нам их остановить? Мы уже назвали их пустышками! :Даймонд Тиара: Значит, нужно найти новый способ залезть к ним в голову. Или, может быть... под крылья. :Даймонд Тиара: Девочки, мы хотели сказать, что ваше выступление было впечатляющим! :Крошка Бель: Постой... Что? :Эппл Блум: А... Спасибо? :Сильвер Спун: Конечно же. На самом деле, мы считаем вас очень смелыми. :Скуталу: Смелыми? Почему? :Даймонд Тиара: Это же очевидно? Для нас, по крайне мере. И для всех пони. Вы олицетворяете три вида понивилльских пони, но среди вас есть... :Даймонд Тиара и Сильвер Спун: ...пегаска, которая не умеет летать! :Эппл Блум: А какое это вообще имеет значение? :Сильвер Спун: Я бы сказала, что неумение летать имеет очень большое значение. Не так ли? :Даймонд Тиара: Пони-пегас, в твоём-то возрасте? Ты должна была научится летать сто лет тому назад. :Скуталу: Но если мои крылья не могут поднять меня? :Даймонд Тиара: Тогда и твоя карьера флагоносца тоже не оторвётся от земли. :Сильвер Спун: Мисс Харшвинни никогда не выберет нелетающего пони-пегаса, чтобы он представлял Понивилль перед всей Эквестрией. :Крошка Бель: Мисс Харшвинни ничего подобного не говорила! :Сильвер Спун: По-моему, это и так понятно. :Даймонд Тиара: Ну вы всё равно репетируйте, даже если ваш номер никогда... ну, как это сказать... не взлетит! :Крошка Бель: Не слушай их, Скуталу. Скуталу? Ты в порядке? :Скуталу: В таком виде эта программа не пройдёт. Нужно пересмотреть мою роль в номере. :Крошка Бель: Что? :Эппл Блум: Почему? :Скуталу: Если мы хотим победить, мне придётся полететь! :Крошка Бель: А это возможно? :Эппл Блум: К завтрашнему дню? :Скуталу: Я смогу полететь, если буду стараться в два раза сильнее. Видите? Ой! Может... в три раза сильнее. :Эппл Блум: Я даже не знаю, Скуталу, не думаю, что это проблема. :Скуталу: А я точно знаю: полететь — это единственный способ победить, так что вернёмся к тренировкам! :Крошка Бель: Думаешь, это хорошая идея? :Скуталу: Оаа! :стук :Скуталу: Я буду стараться в четыре раза сильнее! :Эппл Блум: Наверное, нет. :Скуталу: вздыхает Ну давайте, давайте! Давайте ещё раз! :Эппл Блум: зевает Мы репетируем целый день! Мы уже устали! :Скуталу: Ладно! Перейдём к моему впечатляющему вылету. Значит, вы сделали до-си-до влево, потом вправо, и взяли обруч. И тут появляюсь я... :стук :Скуталу: Не совсем так, как я задумывала. Давайте... попробуем ещё раз. натяжения :Эппл Блум: приглушённо Мне нравился наш прежний номер! :Крошка Бель: приглушённо Мне тоже! Но теперь её волнует только полёт! :Скуталу: Не беспокойтесь, завтра на финальном туре я пролечу высоко-высоко над Радугой Дэш. Я справлюсь, вот увидите. натяжения :стук :Радуга Дэш: Итак, девочки, это ваш финальный выход перед завтрашним выступлением. Я знаю, что вы потрясающие, абсолютно... покажите класс, хе-хе. Начали! в свисток :Скуталу: задыхается Понивилль! Дом для... :Эппл Блум и Крошка Бель: приглушённо Дружбы! :Скуталу: Точно, дружбы! Есть четыре... нет, три вида пони. :Эппл Блум: зевает :Крошка Бель: приглушённо Влево, Влево! :Эппл Блум: приглушённо Прости! Я просто устала! И потом наклон и поворот... Прости! :Эппл Блум и Крошка Бель: натяжения :прыг :стук :Скуталу: Та-дам! Ой! задыхается Ну? Что скажешь? :Радуга Дэш: Это... знаете... неплохо, хе-хе... Просто я подумала... может, вам стоит вернуться к первоначальной версии номера, который был, не знаю, как сказать, лучше? Покажите номер, каким он был! Не шутите с успехом, ладно? Серьёзно. А теперь мне нужно... оценить других пони! И не забывайте: вы должны успеть на поезд в Кристальную империю. Увидимся утром! :Скуталу: Что же нам делать?! Завтра соревнование, а я до сих пор не умею летать! Разве что... :Крошка Бель: Я слишком устала! Я больше не могу! :Эппл Блум: Я тоже! Я устала, проголодалась, я уже ненавижу этот номер! По-моему, он слишком завязан на тебе! :Крошка Бель: Она права. Как будто мы тебе больше не нужны! :Скуталу: Конечно, вы мне нужны! Если не вы двое, то кто будет держать обруч? :Эппл Блум: А! Ты сама себя слышишь! Ну ладно, забудь. Я иду домой, надо поспать. :Скуталу: Ну? Ты тоже меня бросишь, да? :Крошка Бель: Надо успеть на утренний поезд в Кристальную империю. Лучше я отдохну. Увидимся утром, Скуталу. :Скуталу: Давай, Скуталу! Сделай это ради Понивилля! Старайся в двадцать раз сильнее! натяжения В тридцать раз сильнее...! Ой! Ещё... чуть-чуть... сильнее! :стук :Скуталу: натяжения вздыхает Я не могу летать. Я просто... не могу. :Кондуктор: Объявляется посадка на поезд в Кристальную империю! :Крошка Бель: Скуталу? Где же она? :Эппл Блум: Лучше бы ей поторопиться! Поезд вот-вот тронется! :Скуталу: Я здесь... :Эппл Блум: Мы боялись, что ты опоздаешь на поезд! :Скуталу: Я... я не поеду. :Эппл Блум и Крошка Бель: Что?! :Скуталу: Я — слабое звено. Если я поеду и упаду, провалюсь или что угодно и не полечу, то я подведу вас обеих. :Крошка Бель: Не верю, что ты нас бросаешь! :Скуталу: Но без меня вам будет лучше! :Крошка Бель: Это не правда, Скуталу! :Эппл Блум: Знаешь что, Крошка Бель? Перестань. Если она хочет уйти, пусть уходит, она нам не нужна! :Скуталу: Отлично! :Эппл Блум: Отлично! :Крошка Бель: Отлично... :Кондуктор: Посадка заканчивается! :пыхтит :поезда :Радуга Дэш: Ну и как поживает мой любимый номер? Ах, я просто не могу сдержаться! Я так хочу, чтоб вы победили! себе Бум, бум, бум, бум... и потом Скуталу делает так свистит через обруч! :Эппл Блум: Скуталу не будет с нами. :Крошка Бель: Она осталась дома. :Радуга Дэш: Она что?! :Эппл Блум: Она вбила себе в голову, что единственный способ представлять Понивилль в нашей программе — это летать. А когда не смогла, сказала, что уходит. :Радуга Дэш: И вы, конечно, попытались её остановить, так? :Крошка Бель: Ну, вообще-то, мы ей сказали... :Эппл Блум: ...что нам не нужны слабаки. :Радуга Дэш: Постойте. Вы что, ненормальные?! Вы команда, а команда никогда не бросает друзей! :динь :тормозов :Радуга Дэш: Вперёд! :Даймонд Тиара: Очень жаль, но у вас ничего не получится! Мы сделаем для вас снимок с круга почёта победителей! :Даймонд Тиара и Сильвер Спун: на фоне :Крошка Бель: Они мне не нравятся. :Радуга Дэш: Девочки, поднажмите! :звуки :лязг :Радуга Дэш: Ты выбрасываешь самокат?! :Скуталу: Радуга Дэш? :Радуга Дэш: Ага, и не только я. :Скуталу: Я не хочу их видеть. И вообще, что они здесь делают? Они уже должны быть в поезде. :Эппл Блум: Мы не поедем. :Крошка Бель: Без тебя не поедем, Скуталу. :Радуга Дэш: Что на тебя нашло, Скуталу? :Скуталу: Я не хочу лишить их шанса на победу только потому, что не умею летать. :Радуга Дэш: А кто сказал что ты должна? :Скуталу: Но ведь пони-пегасы должны летать! Ты летала, когда несла флаг на играх! :Радуга Дэш: Но то была я! А ты — это ты! И это неважно, умеешь ли ты летать или нет. Ваш номер был замечательным, потому что он олицетворял то, что делает Понивилль особенным. Вы ведь ещё помните, что именно? :Крошка Бель: Дружба. :Эппл Блум: Три вида пони дружно живут бок о бок, как мы. Земные пони... :Крошка Бель: ...единороги... :Скуталу: ...и пегасы. Но Радуга... а что... если мои крылья никогда не вырастут? Если я никогда не смогу летать? :Радуга Дэш: Послушай, Скуталу. Возможно, когда-нибудь ты полетишь, а может и нет. Ты всё равно замечательная. Кто самые упорные маленькие пони? :радуется :Искатели: Понивилль навсегда! :микрофона :Мисс Харшвинни: микрофону На Эквестрийских играх, флаг Понивилля понесут... Искатели знаков отличия! :радуется :Даймонд Тиара и Сильвер Спун: стонут :Радуга Дэш: Кхм-кхм. Слушайте. То, что вы втроём сделали, было... приемлемо. :Мисс Харшвинни: Приемлемо? Приемлемо?! Да это было абсолютно, однозначно, бесспорно, лучшее из всего, что я когда-либо видела! смеётся :Радуга Дэш: Сдерживайте свой восторг, Мисс Харшвинни. Не забывайте — профессионализм. :Мисс Харшвинни: Кхм-кхм. Д-Да, конечно... смеётся :Радуга Дэш и Искатели: смеются :Скуталу: Знаете, что это значит? :Эппл Блум: Что? :Скуталу: Что теперь мы точно получим отличительные знаки! :Эппл Блум и Крошка Бель: Да! :Искатели: смеются |-| Английская стенограмма = :Cheerilee: Today, we have two special guests with a very special announcement! Everypony, welcome the head of the Equestria Games, Ms. Harshwhinny! :Ms. Harshwhinny: Thank you. Now, I'm sure you all know about the Equestria Games, where ponies from all over the land compete for glory in various athletic pursuits. Well, now you littlest ones will have the chance to compete for a weighty responsibility of your very own. :Rainbow Dash: distant Oh, come on! Tell 'em the fun part! :Students: and ahhing :Rainbow Dash: That's right! All you gotta do is show Ms. Harshwhinny the coolest, most spectacular, most rocking routine and you're going to the Games! So who's going to be the lucky ponies?! :Diamond Tiara: It's gotta be me! :Aura: Maybe it's me! :Scootaloo: Maybe it's us! :Snips and Snails: Maybe it's us! :creaking :thud :Snips: Hey! It could happen! :theme song :Rainbow Dash: So, the winning team gets to carry the Ponyville flag at the Equestria Games! Oh, you are gonna love this! :Ms. Harshwhinny: Ms. Dash, will you please curb your over-enthusiastic outbursts? Now then, let me be clear on the rules. You ponies will form teams. Each team will create their own flag carrying routine. Everypony will be judged on grace, style and originality. There's a most complicated scoring system, which I will elaborate upon now. Firstly-- :Rainbow Dash: Aw, get to the nitty-gritty later. Tell 'em the important stuff! Like who's the coach! whistle That's right! Me! And you know why I'm qualified to coach you? Guess who carried the Cloudsdale flag in the Games when she was a little filly? Me! I'll never forget it –- I burst into the stadium, spreading my wings, the flag flapping in the breeze. I did tricks with that flag the likes of which nopony saw before and nopony's seen since! :thud :Ms. Harshwhinny: Professionalism, Ms. Dash. I must insist. If you want to keep your job as coach of these ponies, you must maintain a professional attitude and keep your emotions in check! Am I making myself absolutely, one hundred percent crystal clear? :Rainbow Dash: Yes, Ms. Harshwhinny. Y'know, "professionalism" is my middle name. Rainbow Professionalism Dash. :Ms. Harshwhinny: Hmph! Well, in three days time, Ms. Dash will accompany anypony competing to the Crystal Empire, where you will demonstrate your routines for me and the other judges, who will judge you very professionally. :Rainbow Dash: Ahem. Yes. Quite, quite correct. In the meantime, get ready to train, and train hard, because I know this opening ceremony is the single most important thing that will ever happen in your young lives! But, I know you're up for the challenge. And so am I! Wooho-- Ahem... Meet me after school tomorrow at 1500 hours. Sharp. And show me your flag carrying skills. I am outta here. Professionally. See how professionally? :Ms. Harshwhinny: Ugh. Ponies, the most important thing is this: Your routine needs to show what your town means to you. So, do Ponyville proud. Work hard, be bold, wow me. That is all! :bell rings :talking :Scootaloo: So what do you say we come up with the perfect routine and win this thing? :Apple Bloom: I'd say that's rootin'-tootin' terrific! :Sweetie Belle: But there's one problem! I bet everypony in class is planning to compete! :Scootaloo: Listen. Somepony in our class is gonna carry that flag, so it might as well be us! Crusaders, are you in or are you in? 'Cause I'm in! :Apple Bloom: Me too! :beat :Sweetie Belle: Me three! :Scootaloo: Alright, the winning routine needs to show what's important about Ponyville, right? :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Right! :Scootaloo: So... what's special about Ponyville? It's... It's... I got it! It's a place where different kinds of ponies live together as friends! :Apple Bloom: Earth ponies like me! :Sweetie Belle: Unicorns like me! :Scootaloo: And Pegasi like me! So somehow we got to figure out a way to show that in our act. :Sweetie Belle: We're gonna need a plan. :Apple Bloom: And a lot of hard work! :Scootaloo: And a whole bunch of practice! But take it from me; we may just be little ponies, but we have hearts as strong as horses! :Crusaders: Whoa! :thud :Crusaders: Oof! :clapping :Diamond Tiara: If that's the best you've got, we're going to win for sure. :Silver Spoon: We already have the most divine routine planned. :Diamond Tiara: It's absolutely sure to crush everyone else – and I mean crush. :Scootaloo: But we're winners! And we have singing hearts-- :Silver Spoon: Sure. But you know what you don't have? :Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Your cutie marks! Blank flanks, blank flanks, blank flanks! :Apple Bloom: What does that have to do with flag carryin'? :Silver Spoon: Having cutie mark-less ponies represent Ponyville would be unthinkable. :Diamond Tiara: And we, of course, already have our cutie marks. So we know who's gonna be in the winner's circle. :Scootaloo: Listen, you two! Cutie marks or no cutie marks, you'll see! The Crusaders are gonna carry that flag at the Games. :Silver Spoon: May the best ponies win! :Scootaloo: Game on! :Rainbow Dash: Show me what you got, Cutie Mark Crusaders, and make it good! :Scootaloo: Don't worry, we will! :Sweetie Belle: Now, this is just a little something we threw together. It's not perfect yet, not even close. :Diamond Tiara: Let's watch the Cutie Mark "Goof-saders" do their saddle routine. :Silver Spoon: They're gonna be a hot mess! :Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: giggling :Scootaloo: Since the dawn of recorded time, in one town of amazing amazingness, three types of ponies coexist! :Apple Bloom: We are Earth ponies! :Sweetie Belle: We are unicorns! :Scootaloo: We are Pegasi! And the town where friendship reigns is our home. Now, welcome to the stadium, the flag of the place we love best... :Crusaders: Ponyville forever! Yay! :Scootaloo: It's kind of a work in progress. So? What did you think? :Rainbow Dash: That was ama-- her head Wait. Hold on now. Gotta stay calm, cool and collected. loud To give a calm, clear analysis-- Wait. You whipped that act together just yesterday?! That is-- her head Professionalism, Dash, keep those emotions in check! loud Overall, it was... kinda, sorta... quickly Overall, it was okay. Keep working hard. Who knows? You might have a shot. Gotta go! :Apple Bloom: Do y'all think she liked it? :Sweetie Belle: I'm not really sure. :Scootaloo: You heard her! If we keep working hard, we might have a shot! So let's keep working! Trot to it, ponies! :Diamond Tiara: Did you see that?! I can't believe I'm saying this. They could win! :Silver Spoon: But how do we stop them? We already called them blank flanks! :Diamond Tiara: Then we need to find a new way to get under their skin. Or maybe... get under their wings. :Diamond Tiara: Girls, we just wanted to say your act is quite impressive! :Sweetie Belle: Wait... What? :Apple Bloom: Um... Thanks? :Silver Spoon: Oh, but of course. As a matter of fact, we think you're very brave. :Scootaloo: Brave? Why? :Diamond Tiara: Isn't it obvious? It is to us. In fact, it's obvious to everypony. You're showing all three types of Ponyville ponies, yet you have a Pegasus pony... :Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: ...who can't even fly! :Apple Bloom: What in tarnation does that have to do with anything? :Silver Spoon: I'd say not even being able to fly has everything to do with everything. Doesn't it? :Diamond Tiara: I mean, a Pegasus pony at your age? You should've been flying long ago. :Scootaloo: So what if my wings can't get me off the ground? :Diamond Tiara: Your career as a flag carrier isn't getting off the ground either. :Silver Spoon: Ms. Harshwhinny will never pick a Pegasus pony who can't fly to represent Ponyville in front of all of Equestria. :Sweetie Belle: Ms. Harshwhinny never said anything about that! :Silver Spoon: I would've thought that was obvious. :Diamond Tiara: Well, have fun practicing anyway, even if your routine will never—how shall I say—''take off''! :Sweetie Belle: Don't listen to them, Scootaloo. Scootaloo? You okay? :Scootaloo: This routine isn't working how it is. We've gotta rethink my part in the whole thing. :Sweetie Belle: What? :Apple Bloom: Why? :Scootaloo: If we wanna win, I'm gonna have to fly! :Sweetie Belle: Is that even possible? :Apple Bloom: And by tomorrow? :Scootaloo: Maybe I can win if I work twice as hard. See? Oof! Maybe... three times as hard. :Apple Bloom: Golly, I don't know, Scootaloo, I don't think that's the problem. :Scootaloo: Well, I know this for sure – flying is the only way we're gonna win, so it's back to practice! :Sweetie Belle: Is this a good idea? :Scootaloo: Whoaaaaa! :thud :Scootaloo: I'll just work four times as hard! :Apple Bloom: Probably not. :Scootaloo: sighs Guys, guys, guys! Try it again! :Apple Bloom: yawns But we've been rehearsin' all the livelong day! We're gettin' tired! :Scootaloo: Fine! We'll skip to my big impressive flying entrance. So you've done the do-si-do to the left, then to the right, and then there's the hoop. Then I come in-- :thud :Scootaloo: Not quite what I had in mind. We'll just... try that part again. noises :Apple Bloom: hushed I liked the routine the way it was! :Sweetie Belle: hushed Me too! But all she cares about now is flying! :Scootaloo: Don't worry, I'll be flying high tomorrow on our final run-through for Rainbow Dash. I'm gonna get this, you'll see. noises :thud :Rainbow Dash: Okay, Cutie Mark Crusaders, this is your final run before you show it at the stadium tomorrow. I know you're gonna absolutely, positively-- have a lot of fun, heheh. Okay, go! whistle :Scootaloo: panting Ponyville! Home of the, um... :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: hushed Friendship! :Scootaloo: Ah, friendship, right! Uh, there are four-- no, three kinds of ponies. :Apple Bloom: yawns :Sweetie Belle: hushed Left, left! :Apple Bloom: hushed I'm sorry! I'm just tired! And then I dip, and then we turn, and-- Sorry! :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: noises :boing :thud :Scootaloo: Ta-da! Oof! panting So? What'cha think? :Rainbow Dash: That's... y'know... good and all, heheh... I just thought... maybe possibly you might wanna go back to, say, the first version of the act, which was, I dunno, what's the word, better? Just do the routine as it was! Don't mess with success, right? Seriously. Now I need to... go coach these other ponies! And don't forget, we've got to catch the early train for the Crystal Empire. See you in the morning! :Scootaloo: What are we gonna do?! We're competing tomorrow, and I still can't fly! Unless... :Sweetie Belle: I'm just too tired! I can't keep going! :Apple Bloom: Me too! I'm tired, I'm hungry, and now I hate this routine! It feels like it's all about you now! :Sweetie Belle: She's right. It's like you don't even need us anymore! :Scootaloo: Of course I need you! Without you two, who's gonna hold up the hoop? :Apple Bloom: Rrgh! You don't listen to yourself! Forget it. I'm goin' home to get some sleep. :Scootaloo: So? Are you gonna leave me too? :Sweetie Belle: We've gotta catch the early train to the Crystal Empire. I'd better get some rest. See you in the morning, Scootaloo. :Scootaloo: Come on, Scootaloo! Do it for Ponyville! Just got to try twenty times as hard! noises Thirty times as hard...! Oof! Just... a little... harder! :thud :Scootaloo: noises sighs I can't fly. I just... can't. :Train conductor: Crystal Empire! All aboard! :Sweetie Belle: Scootaloo? Where is she? :Apple Bloom: She'd better get here soon! This here train is about to leave! :Scootaloo Here I am... :Apple Bloom: We were scared you were gonna miss the train! :Scootaloo: I... I'm not going. :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: What?! :Scootaloo: I'm the weak link. If I go, and fall, flop, or do anything but fly, I'm gonna blow it for you two. :Sweetie Belle: I can't believe you're quitting on us! :Scootaloo: But you're better off without me! :Sweetie Belle: But that's not true, Scootaloo! :Apple Bloom: You know what, Sweetie Belle? Forget it. If she's gonna quit, we don't want her, and we don't need her! :Scootaloo: Fine! :Apple Bloom: Fine! :Sweetie Belle: Fine... :Train conductor: All aboard! :puffing :whistle blowing :Rainbow Dash: How's my favorite routine going today? Oh, I just can't keep it in! I want you to win so bad! the BGM Bom, bom, bom, bom... and then Scootaloo does that half-whistles through the hoop! :Apple Bloom: Well, there ain't gonna be a Scootaloo. :Sweetie Belle: She's staying home. :Rainbow Dash: She's what?! :Apple Bloom: She got it in her head that the only way to represent Ponyville was by flyin' in our routine! When she couldn't do it, she told us that she was quittin'. :Rainbow Dash: And then you tried to stop her from doing that, right? :Sweetie Belle: Well, actually, we kinda told her... :Apple Bloom: ...uh, that we didn't want a quitter. :Rainbow Dash: Hang on. Are you nuts?! You're a team, and a team never leaves a friend behind! :ding :squealing :Rainbow Dash: Come on! :Diamond Tiara: Sorry you can't make it! We'll take a picture for you from the winner's circle! :Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: under :Sweetie Belle: I do not like them one bit. :Rainbow Dash: Put on some speed, girls! :noises :clang :Rainbow Dash: Throwing away your scooter?! :Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Yup, but not just me. :Scootaloo: I don't wanna see them. And what are they doing here, anyway? They're supposed to be on the train. :Apple Bloom: We're not goin'. :Sweetie Belle: Not without you, Scootaloo. :Rainbow Dash: What's gotten into you, Scootaloo? :Scootaloo: I didn't want to ruin their chance to win just because I couldn't fly. :Rainbow Dash: And who said you had to? :Scootaloo: But flying's what Pegasus ponies are supposed to do! You flew when you carried the flag in the games! :Rainbow Dash: But that was me! You're you! And it just doesn't matter if you can fly or not. Your routine was amazing 'cause it represented exactly what makes Ponyville special. You do still know what that is, right? :Sweetie Belle: Friendship. :Apple Bloom: Three kinds of ponies livin' together as friends. Just like us. Earth ponies... :Sweetie Belle: ...unicorns... :Scootaloo: ...and Pegasi. But Rainbow Dash... what if... what if my wings never grow? What if I never fly? :Rainbow Dash: Listen, Scootaloo. Maybe you'll fly someday, or maybe you won't. You're all kinds of awesome anyway. Who's the toughest little pony in town? :cheering :Crusaders: Ponyville forever! Yay! :feedback :Ms. Harshwhinny: microphone In the Equestria Games, the Ponyville flag will be carried by... 'Cutie Mark Crusaders'! :cheering :Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon: groaning :Rainbow Dash: Ahem. Look. What you three did was... acceptable. :Ms. Harshwhinny: Acceptable? Acceptable?! Why, it was totally stupendously the single most amazing thing I've ever seen! laughs :Rainbow Dash: Contain your excitement, Ms. Harshwhinny. Remember – professionalism. :Ms. Harshwhinny: Ahem. Y-Yes, well, I- nervously :Rainbow Dash and Crusaders: laughing :Scootaloo: You know what this means, right? :Apple Bloom: What? :Scootaloo: We are totally gonna get cutie marks in flag-carrying! :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Yeah! :Crusaders: laughing :credits en:Transcripts/Flight to the Finish pl:Transkrypty/Przyjaźń uskrzydla Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон